Peat-a-peat/Archive
Peat-a-peat (also known as PAP, Peat, Peat Moss, or Pear-a-peef) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on June 30, 2008. She had the rank Inventor, 5,313 posts, and 2 studs. In 2010, because she feared the LEGO Message Boards were taking over too much of her life, she retired at Artisan. However, she remembered "the ol' boards" in late 2011 and tried unsuccessfully to return. As it turns out, she had forgotten her username. Finally she remembered "Peat-a-peat" in December 2011 and returned to active posting in January 2012. When she came back, the Message Boards were filled with spam, and there was a new rank out, called Legend, and apparently the newbie (Rock-o-Ages) had become the first Legend. In late May 2012 she posted a short "goodbye speech" to all topics she was active in, stating she would retire until further notice. This could mean a couple weeks, a couple months, or a couple years. The only reason we know she will return was because on a few of the goodbye posts she stated, "I may return once school starts." On June 13 she came back briefly for a quick visit. On July 31, PAP returned to regularly posting. She actually stayed for a while, throughout August, but disappeared towards the end of the month. She had said that she "watches over, but never really does anything." Posting The majority of her posts are written in bold. This was a very unique method of posting, since the bold feature does not work for many users. PAP says that the only time when she does not post in bold was when she was on vacation and does not have access to her desktop computer, where she can use a certain type of browser to enable her to do this. She became somewhat famous for it. Peat-a-peat used to post in many different forums and many different topics, but since her retirement, she slowed down quite a bit. She was busiest in the Classics Roleplay Subforum, posting in all the Power Miners topics. She also posted in the Agents Subforum of the Classics Forum, mainly at the C.O.M.B. Training Center. Lastly, the Message Boards Forum (now called the Community Chat Forum). PAP had been known to test a few times in the MB Lab for Technological Tests, MB Bios, and many other miscellaneous topics. Unlike many users who will count how many topics they have created, PAP never did. Or if she did once, she forgot. Many of the past topics she had created have been lost or deleted along with a forum, but these are some of the topics still existing to this day. (Many are "revivals," aka duplicates of past topics.) *PAP's LEGO City Movie Theatre *Q&A's Topic! Got a Question About Power Miners? I'll Answer Them! *The Most Unique Username on the Message Boards: Second Edition **The Good Old Days* *The Lost Island *PAP's Trading Post *Mos Eisley Spaceport! Land your craft here! Ranking Races At Artisan, shortly after returning the first time, she had a ranking race with other Artisans to Inventor, but they were hundreds of posts behind. Then along came thejoester300, and they both fought it out. Friday was her last day to catch up to Joe, who was about 180 posts ahead, she made a great recovery and posted the 80 that afternoon, and, staying up late that night, until around midnight, she buckled down and made the biggest amount of posts she had ever made in her time on the Message Boards. The next morning, she found herself as rank Inventor, with Joe still at Artisan. Five minutes later, Joe reached Inventor too. A few weeks later she was challenged by sharkydog158 to a race for Old Timer. Being as competitive as she was, she accepted, and then came thejoester, who challenged her again. Next was IndyAJD. A week or two later she made a decision that she would never compete in a ranking race again, when she posted her topic, "* The Good Old Days *." Avatar In the past, Peat-a-peat had had many different avatars. She had been through a policeman hat, a pirate hat, a scuba diver's helmet, a chef's hat, and of course, the default avatar, the classic smiley with a red baseball cap. One thing in common was that all of these avatars have been classic smilies, never lipstick faces. After she revealed herself to be female in the MB Goals Topic, when she got too fed up when many users calling her a guy, many users became angry at her for a) keeping it a secret for so long and/or b) not having a "girl's avvie." Later, Peat-a-peat's avatar was a minifigure with a red baseball cap and, surprisingly, also for the first time, red lipstick. In July 2012 Peat-a-peat announced that she would be changing her avatar, and that it would stay that way so long as she remained inactive and retired. When she came back, she would revert to "her classic self." Right now, it is the default avatar. Signature In the past, PAP had had many different signatures. First starting, she used the signature "PAP." Later on she added different symbols, such as the Christian Fish Symbol ><>, two people in a canoe <_9_9_>, and her personal symbol, ~))~'. After returning from retirement, she began to feel creative and made her signature: :: Peat-a-peat :: ,~))~' ><> :: "Pressing towards Inventor!" PAP added "(number of posts) more to go!" on the sitting before she reached Inventor. After achieving Inventor, she changed it to "Reaching for Old Timer." She made plans for each rank, being "Trying to be a Maniac!" and "Wanting Legend!" However, the moderators spoiled it by posting new signature guidelines, which said that your signature could contain and only contain your username, nickname, and/or a badge. So her latest signature was normally "PAP" or "Peat," and others randomly, "Peaty," "Peater," "Peat-a-peat," "PAPrika," "Salt and PAPper," "Peater Rabbit," "Peat Moss," and a few others. Trivia *Where most people will use the word "um" or "uh," she will substitute the letter "b" instead. The result was "ub." The same principal applies to the word "get"; she made it "git." *Rock-o-Ages had said that she was his favorite LavaMonster, though as a joke. *She calls Rock-o-Ages "Rock-of-Ages," adding an "f" because she thinks it's funny. *PAP says that she will never call someone a friend until they call her a friend - she was afraid she would be to presumptuous to do so. This was why she never made a "Friends List." *She is a member of this wiki. PAP's Bio.PNG|PAP's bio People flip out when secrets are revealed.PNG|She was often thought to be a boy, and when people found out she wasn't... Why Peat-a-peat posts in BOLD.png|Why Peat-a-peat posts in BOLD Category:Inventor Category:2 studs Category:2008 Archive